Fire
by MA31
Summary: This is a story about Warren and a character of mine own. This is going to be a few chapters long, or maybe ten, or twenty chapters I haven't decided how many just yet, and be patient I don't have a lot of free time on my hands. Please read and review.


Shivering I walk down the street. Snow drifts down from the heavens to land on the thin short sleeved t-shirt I wear. Hugging myself I begin walking faster trying to find shelter from the cold, snowy weather. Finally I find shelter in an ally.

It's still cold, but the lack of snow makes it a bit better. I think. After a while the shivering stops, and I know that's a bad sign. I don't know what to do. I try to get up, but my legs wont work to well and I fall to the ground. This is it, I feel my mind shutting down, and I begin to close my eyes. Faintly I hear someone approaching me. It doesn't register in my mind as it shuts down. Closing my eyes I let myself slip away.

Warren-

Apparently you never know what you'll find when you walk home from work. Yesterday I found five bucks, and today I find a kid face down in the snow. Turning away from my bedroom window, to where the snow has stopped falling, and left us with a blanket white cotton. I look over to my bed, to see the sleeping form of the kid I found. He's been asleep since I brought him home.

I'm getting worried, that he hasn't woken up yet. Moving from the window I take four long strides, and whined up next to the bed where the kid sleeps. Reaching down I stroke his cold cheek, as my fingers move up and down his cheek I allow my power slip into the boy. Even after I bring his cold body back to room temperature I keep stroking his cheek, something about him is familiar, and very alluring.

From school! That's where I know him from. He's new to Sky High, he's in my grade and I remember seeing him in some of my classes. Now what was his name. It started with a K. Kale? No. Keith? No. He thinks about a few more names before it dawns on him. "Kyle" Warren whispers. The boy's eyes begin to flutter, and Warren removes his hand.

The fluttering stops for a second, before his eyes snap open. Their the most beautiful eyes Warrens ever seen. There blue but the blue is so pale that it almost looks white except for the dark blue ring on the outside of the pupil. His eyes are a sharp contrast to his dark brown hair, and lightly tanned skin.

Kyle glances over at me, confusion is evident in his eyes. "Hey" I say my voice is quiet, and soft, so as not to startle him.

"Warren?" His eyes brows shoot straight up , and disappear into his long shaggy hair.

"The one and only" I say chuckling.

"I'm guessing I'm in your bed?" I nod.

"Why?"

"I found you faced down in the snow, and I didn't want you to die, so I brought you here" I explain as I look down at his blank face. I frown at him, no emotions are showing, but I can see behind his eyes, his brains gears are beginning to turn. We stay silent for a while before Kyle finally realizes something else.

"Why am I naked?" A furious blush now creeps over his face, as he hikes up the comforter I had him wrapped in.

Rubbing the back of my neck I give him a cheeky smile. "Your clothes were soaked, and I didn't want you getting more sick then you already were. I am sorry for invading your personal space like that, but I didn't want you to die."

He nods absentmindedly his face back to being an emotionless mask. Moving over to my big oak dresser I grab some black sweat pants and a long sleeved white T-shirt, along with a pair of black boxers that are tight on me.

"Uh Here" I set the clothes down on the edge of the bed before moving to leave. "I'll meet you in the kitchen." I give him a grin, before leaving, shutting the door and walking down the hall way. Entering the living room I look at how plain it is. No pictures or paintings are in any room or any where in this small apartment. I don't feel the need for stuff like that. Entering the small kitchen I take a seat at the small kitchen table, and wait for Kyle.

Kyle-

Slipping out of Warrens warm bed, I grab the clothes. Slipping on the boxers I frown at how they barely stay on my hips, the pants aren't much better. The shirt at least wont slide off so that's good. Opening the bedroom door I slip out and into the hallway, and walk quickly to the kitchen. I know I need to leave I just need to locate my shoes. Standing in the kitchen door way I look at Warren as he stares off into the air, his long hair is hangs loose around his face. Being so near him makes my heart skip a beat. He's so sexy. Black hair, dark almost black eyes, and a very muscled physique. Pushing Warrens sexiness from my head I say quietly.

"Hey I need to get going, thank you for everything Warren. I owe you my life, If there's anything I can do for you name it, but I can't do anything right now I truly have to get going" Warrens gaze snaps towards me as I talk, but I cannot meet his eyes, so instead I look at my hands as they fidget with themselves.

"I know a way you can repay me, but it'll be after I drop you off where you need to go."

I shake my head. "No you don't need to drive me anywhere you've done enough already."

Getting up from his chair Warren walks past me, and pulls by the hand. "No use in arguing I'm driving you" His hand is warm and fills my whole body with heat, and it feels nice.

"O-okay" He releases my hand, and I feel the warmth leave.

He opens a closet and produces a huge black ski jacket, which he tosses at me. "Sorry that's the only extra jacket I have" He gives me another cheeky smile, as he slips on a nice black leather jacket which on him looks really good. The jacket is only about 2 sizes to big, but it's warm so it's fine with me. He then throws a pair of boots at me. "I had to throw away your shoes, they were ruined, I know those aren't your size, but they'll do for now.

"Thank you" I give him a small smile, which makes Warren smile back. Putting on the boots I ties the lasses and wait.

Warren pulls on his own boots, as he ushers me out the door into the buildings musty smelling hallway. Locking his door, Warren leads me down some stairs, before pushing open a brown door that blasts us with cold air. We trudge across the snow covered parking lot. All the while were quiet, I don't know what to say, and it seems he doesn't either. He leads me to a old looking black truck that looks like it's seen better days. I travel around to the passenger side, and open the door. Hopping into the truck, I glance at Warren as he starts the car, cold air blasts from the vents as the car starts, I shiver a bit, but soon enough the cold air goes warm.

"So where am I taking you to?"

Looking down at my fingers. I try to use my creative brain to lie to Warren..


End file.
